A Reprieve
by Tintcalad
Summary: After the fellowship leaves Imladris but before they start to cross over Caradhras they meet someone they did not intend.
1. Chapter 1

**A reprieve**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings! Only Alyssa and Ryan, I don't even own the songs. Honest!**

* * *

"I'm hungry. Merry, I'm hungry." Pippin says to his cousin merry that is walking next to him.

"We all are Pip." Merry replies.

"I'm tired Merry." Pippin continues.

"I know Pippin." Merry says trudging along after Frodo and Sam who are behind Gandalf who is behind Legolas.

"I wish we were back in the Shire. At the Green Dragon smoking our pipes and drinking ale. Eating big meals till we were stuffed then eating more…" Pippin starts.

"Shut it Pippin. We're all tired and hungry and well all wish we were back at home. Now be quiet!" Merry snaps. Everyone is in a bad mood from trudging across Middle Earth just to destroy a stupid ring.

"I'm bored." Pippin says.

"Quiet you fool. We will be stopping shortly now stop complaining. You're the ones who wanted to come." Gandalf snaps at him.

"Do you hear that?" Legolas asks stopping in the front. "It is singing."

"Legolas go up ahead and look. We will stop here for now." Gandalf commands.

Legolas goes up ahead and searches for the source of the singing. The voice is coming from… nowhere. Legolas stands in a clearing that looks like it would be a good camp. After not finding the voice after it stops, Legolas goes back to the Fellowship.

"I could not find it but I have found the perfect campsite." He tells Gandalf and Aragorn.

"Very well, we shall go to this campsite and rest for the night." Gandalf says following Legolas to the clearing to find a girl of about 16 sitting in front of a fire… singing.

"Lay down your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling. You have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now, dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling from across a distant shore.  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping." The girl sings.

"Who are you?" Frodo asks stepping forward.

"A girl from a distant land, I'd ask who you are but I already know." She replies cooking bacon and sausages. "Tell me, how fairs thy company?" She asks.

"How do you know who I am?" Frodo asks suspiciously.

"I know for I am a seer, Frodo Baggins of the Shire, the one who has seen the eye!" She says pulling off the cooked food and putting more on.

"You are a seer? She works for Sauron Gandalf! We should kill her." Boromir exclaims.

"Tell me Boromir son of Denethor, heir to the steward of Gondor, if I was working for Sauron do you really think I would be here? I confess that yes, Sauron is looking for me for if he gets me he would surely win this war." She says to Boromir without looking behind at them. She then adds when Sam starts silently shaking, "Fret not Samwise Gamgee, He cannot find me. Only those I wish to may see me."

"I have heard of you, child. I was wondering whose side you chose." Gandalf says as he walks up and sits on the other side of the fire.

"Come eat and rest for your hearts are weary." She says and after everyone is sitting around the fire. "Mithrandir, some might argue that they know not what is good and what is evil. The bad guys say that they are good and we are evil. We say they are bad and we are good. How do you truly know what is good and what is not? It is all in the actions of each side. It was only logical to choose this side. I will aid this Fellowship as best I can."

"Is that why you allowed us to see you Milady?" Sam asks as he eats his food.

"I am no lady, I am but a child. To answer your question yes, right now no one can neither see us nor hear us." She replies.

"But Legolas was able to hear you singing." Pippin says with his mouth full. Merry hits and scolds him.

"That is because I let him. No matter what you think, Legolas is not able to hear through my barriers." She says smirking at Pippin.

"Tell us, what do you know of the One Ring?" Boromir asks. Aragorn looks at him and says 'Boromir'.

"I know that it is evil, I know what it is capable of for I have seen it. That ring is nothing but evil. No matter what man may think." The girl says stroking the fire.

"Pray tell us what the ring has done." Boromir asks.

"The only way I know how is to tell you through a song. Is that alright or would you highness like me to act it out?" She asks sarcastically cause most of the fellowship to snicker.

"Sing it!" Pippin and Merry yell cause the other hobbits and Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and reluctantly Gimli.

"Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try

These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame...  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home

So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me

Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try

These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame...

And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home."

She ends the song and say's, "That is what the ring has done. Not to mention the taking of many lives and cultures, it is deceiving, catching all peoples in its lies. Some can resist it better than most. Some are too weak in heart and soul to resist." She says looking at Boromir then, "And some are strong enough to resist. And that is all it takes to win." She says looking at Aragorn and Frodo.

"What was that song about?" Sam asks shyly.

"That song was about the creature Gollum. I presume you all have heard of him?" She asks.

"I sort of feel sorry for him." Pippin says. "It's sad is it not, to be alone like that?"

"Yes well, get some sleep, all of you." She says looking determinedly at Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn. "You are safe tonight. All is well.

"Will you sing to us?" The hobbits ask.

"Lay down your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling. You have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now, Dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling from across a distant shore.  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping.

What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea, a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.  
And all will turn to silver glass.  
A light on the water, all souls pass.

Hope fades into the world of night  
through shadows falling out of memory and time.  
Don't say we have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling. You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping.

What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea, a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn to silver glass  
a light on the water, grey ships pass."

* * *

The next morning when the fellowship awakens, the girl is nowhere to be seen. Their packs are replenished with food and new heavy cloaks while their flasks are filled with fresh water. The camp is cleaned up except for nine plates with eggs, bacon and sausage. And a note:

~ Na lû e-govaned vîn. (Until next we meet.) ~

"Come we must not tarry." Gandalf says after they eat. The fellowship moves on with the girl from a distant land on all of their minds and a new spark of hope in their hearts.

* * *

From the shadows a girl watch as the fellowship leaves. "So…?"She asks.

A cloaked figure comes out from behind a tree. "See, it is not hard to talk as one of us." The figure says removing his cloak to reveal golden yellow hair with and a face with flawless features and pointed ears.

"Of course only when she wants too." A second figure says as it comes out from hiding, "W_ay to go on stealing Lady Galadriel's lines_." He says telepathically to her.

"Of course, want to hit my brother for me Gorfindel?" She asks the elf.

"Nay, we mustn't tarry. You put hope back in their hearts for now. They will need it again but for now we must get back to Imladris, come." Gorfindel says turning away.

"He just wants to get back so he can fix his luscious hair." Ryan says sarcastically to his sister.

"Shut up." Alyssa says snickering.

* * *

**Tell me what ya'll think please! But no flames. Not yet seeing as how this is my first story. **

**This is most likely going to be a oneshot. Unless someone wants me to continue that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, some asked me to continue so here's chapter two. **

**Warnings in the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yells at the Balrog as he stops in the middle of the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yells as he turns to see Gandalf on the middle of the bridge with the Balrog standing straight and tall while bursting into flames.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn." Gandalf says putting up his shield just as the Balrog clashes his sword of fire into Gandalf. "Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouts when the Balrog brandishes his whip of flame.

Just as it goes to whip Gandalf, the bridge falls out from under him. Gandalf sighs and turns to look at the fellowship when the whip of the Balrog latches onto his ankle, pulling him down and let's go. Gandalf grabs onto the ledge to keep from falling.

Frodo starts to run towards Gandalf when Boromir stops him. "GANDALF!"

Gandalf looks into Frodo's eyes and says, "Fly you fools!" Then he lets go and falls.

"NOOOO! No!" Frodo screams as Boromir drags him out calling for Aragorn who's standing, looking at where Gandalf fell. He then turns as the goblins arrows start flying towards him.

When he gets out Boromir is trying to hold Gimli back, Legolas is standing there, Sam is sitting of a rock, Merry is comforting a crying Pippin, and Frodo is walking off by himself. "Legolas, get them up." He commands the elf.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir protests.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orks." Aragorn explains, "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet Sam." He says pulling Sam to his feet. "Frodo!"

* * *

Two days after the Fellowship meet with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, they all are resting in the clearing they have been.

"Rest now, young hobbits." Aragorn tells the hobbits.

"I cannot force myself to sleep if I tried." Frodo says and the rest of the hobbits agree.

"You must to gather your strengths. None of you have rested since we arrived." He replies.

"Very we…" Frodo starts but stops once he hears singing, and not the Lament for Gandalf that the elves have been singing.

"Lay down your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling. You have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now, Dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling from, across a distant shore.  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping." The voice sings.

"I've heard that song before!" Pippin exclaims. "Before the mountain, remember?" He asks.

"Aye, 'tis the girl from a distant land!" Merry says excitedly. "Come let's find her!" He yells running towards the singing, the rest of the fellowship on his heels.

"What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea, a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.  
And all will turn to silver glass.  
A light on the water, all souls pass."

They follow until they come upon the girl. "Tolo anin naur." (Come near the fire.) She commands them. They all walk up to her and sit around the fire she has built, cooking food over it, all the while still singing.

"No need to tell me for I already know." She says as Pippin starts to open his mouth.

"How do you know?" He asks looking confused.

"I am a seer, remember?" She says. "I know everything."

"What is a seer anyway?" Pippin asks her.

"A seer is somebody who can see the future." She says tuning the ribs she has cooking.

"Oh, can you tell us what's going to happen?" Boromir asks her.

"I cannot." She says looking at him. "Do not ask me why for I will not tell you. Do not ask me for hints for you will receive none." She says.

"I am hungry." Pippin says breaking the silence that settled over them.

"Yes, and just in time too for these ribs are done." She says laughing with everyone else.

After everyone is done eating the girl speaks up. "Come." She says standing up.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks as everyone stands.

"Your hearts are still too weary therefore we are going to play a game." She says leading them into a small clearing. "This game we are going to play is mandatory, which means that you all have to participate." She adds at the hobbits confusion. "It is called 'Musical chairs'. Now we have seven chairs and what you have to do is walk around the chairs while music plays, once the music stops you all have to sit in a chair. The person still standing after everyone is seated is out. We will remove chairs as the game goes on. Once there two chairs left the last two people sitting win the game. Does everyone understand?" She asks after explaining the game.

"What will the winners receive?" Pippin asks raising his hand.

"Whatever it is they wish to have." She answers with a smile. "Are you ready?" She asks.

After they all nod they start. She sings 'the Hobbit drinking song'.

"Hey, ho, to the bottle I go,  
To heal my heart and drown my woe!  
Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
But there still beeeeee many miles to go!"

She stops abruptly and they all try to sit down with Boromir still standing. "You're out Boromir! Pull away a chair and come help me sing!" She yells laughing. "Ready? Let's play!" She starts singing another drinking song.

"Yada dada dada dadadadad  
BADADA DADA DA DA DADA  
Gather 'round ye lads and lasses  
set ye for awhile  
And hearken to me mournful  
tale about the Emerald Isle  
Let's all raise our tankards high  
to friends and family gone  
And lift our voices in another  
Hobbit drinking song!"

Again she halts singing. Everyone sits except for Gimli. "Come on Gimli, you know what to do!" She calls to him above the all the laughing. After everyone is ready she starts again with Boromir and Gimli joining her.

"You can search far an wide  
you can drink the whole town dry  
but you'll never find a beer so brown  
but you'll never find a beer so brown  
but the one we find in our home town

is the one we drink in our home town

you can drink your fancy ales  
you can drink 'em by the flagon  
but the only brew for the brave and true...  
comes from the green dragon."

Now it's Pippin that looses. The game goes on until it's just Frodo, Aragorn, and Boromir.

"Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
And stream that falls from hill to plain!  
Better than rain or rippling brook.  
Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"

Pippin adds the last part and when we stop its Aragorn and Frodo that win. "Alright my lords, what is it you so desire?" She asks the two.

"I have received what I wanted milady." Aragorn says.

"Once again Lord Aragorn, I am not a lady. Pray tell, what was it that you received already?" She asks him, already knowing the answer.

"To see the hearts of the fellowship lightened." He replies. She smiles and nods. She then turns to Frodo.

"Tell me, what would the hobbit ask of the seer?" She asks him.

"I ask for just a bit of counsel for a troubled mind." He says of her looking into her eyes.

"Your wish is my command master Baggins." She says then turns to the rest. "Perhaps it is best if you all turned in for the night. I will return the little master shortly." She says to them.

"Good night." Sam says shyly and starts walking away.

"Sleep well!" She says as Pippin gives her a hug with Merry following suit.

After everyone leaves she turns to Frodo and looks at him. Bags are under his eyes and beyond the laughter from earlier is despair and self doubt. "Come, take a walk with me." She says walking deep in the woods.

"What is it that weighs in your heart and on your mind?" She asks him.

"I do not know what to do." He answers.

"You do. You have spoken with Lady Galadriel have you not?" She asks him.

"Aye I have." He replies picking up a stick.

"Then you know what you must do. When the time comes you will do it. Do not fret young master for you will not be alone." She says knowing that he is thinking of 'Gollum's song' that she was singing to them before. "Frodo, to be a ring bearer is to be alone." She says quoting Galadriel. "One must carry this burden for it is there's to carry, no others. If you were not alone and you shared the burden with someone, wouldn't they suffer as well? Would you want someone else to suffer?" She asks him.

"Nay" He sighs, "I would not wish this on even the Sack-vile Baggins." He says, causing her to chuckle.

"Yes, I have heard of those hobbits, nasty vermin that lot." She says bringing a smile to Frodo's face.

"I know what I must do; I must leave the fellowship and continue on my own. I just do not know when." Frodo says grabbing the ring around his neck.

"When the time comes you will know, and you will not be alone. You must accept that." She says looking at him and can see the wheels in his head turning.

"Sam will follow me to the end, no doubt about that." Frodo says.

"Yes, and remember, Aragorn would have followed you to the very fires of Mt. Doom. Come, we must get you back before our favorite ranger sends out a search party for us." She says heading back to the fellowships camp.

"Good night Frodo. Remember this, hope is always there. You just have to believe it is." She says knowing Aragorn is listening.

"Goodnight girl from a distant land, the seer." He says lying down.

* * *

"_You just had to steal Aragorn and Galadriel's quotes, uh?_" Ryan asks Alyssa telepathically as she walks towards him and a cloaked figure.

"_Terribly sorry, I couldn't help myself dear brother, and if you were in my place you would have done the same._" She says back.

"You have given him hope child…Again." Lady Galadriel says pulling down her hood.

"He had hope milady. He just did not believe it." Alyssa replies looking at the elven queen. "And it was fun."

"I especially liked the game of musical chairs, nice songs too!" Ryan says snickering.

"Thank you dear brother, thank you." Alyssa says as they link arms and follow Galadriel away.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what ya'll think...Again.**

**Thank you to Olympic Gold Penguin, horseyyay, and Guest for reviewing!**

**And the songs in this chapter are the following:**

**"Into the west" by Annie Lennox,**

**"A Hobbit Drinking Song" by Pippin and Merry,**

**"Another Irish Drinking Song" ,**

**"The Green Dragon" by Pippin and Merry.**

**ADIOS PEOPLES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is just a filler cause I haven't a clue what to do at the moment and I just started volunteering somewhere so yeah.**

**Hope its okay!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Frodo? … Frodo? …what have I done? … Please ... Frodo!" Boromir calls after the madness of the ring leaves him. "Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!" He yells falling to his knees.

"Boromir!" Alyssa calls running up to him with bow and arrow in hand, Ryan next to her with his bow and arrow, both their swords at their sides.

"I tried to take the ring from Frodo, he disappeared." Boromir says as he looks at them.

"I know. Help us try and save Pippin and Merry, come!" She says as the two run towards the Uruk-hai, Boromir following behind.

Merry and Pippin run across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stop and see Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruk-hai is closing in, both in front and behind. An Uruk runs up to them, raising his battle-axe. But Boromir comes charging in, knocks the Uruk back, and kills him with his own axe. He throws a knife at another. More close in. Alyssa and Ryan shoot arrows at the Uruk-hai from atop the bridge trying to help Boromir. "Pippin and Merry run!" Alyssa yells at them as she shoots down an approaching Uruk. Suddenly after Valar knows how long Boromir blows his horn. "Come on Ryan!" he yells at her brother as they get to Boromir while the Uruk-hai run.

"Who are you?" Boromir asks.

"My name is Alyssa, this is Ryan. We are from a distant land." Alyssa replies as Ryan kills Uruk-hai with his sword.

"Go after them, save Pippin and Merry." Boromir says.

"We will. Goodbye son of Gondor." She replies standing.

"Come Ryan lets go." She says as she draws her sword. They both run towards where Pippin and Merry were taken, taking down Uruk-hai as they go.

"_Alyssa, we have to leave. We will find them in Fangorn._" Ryan shouts in her mind.

"_Alright, let's go._" She says as they break apart from the Uruk-hai.

"Merry. Merry!" Pippin whispers to Merry receiving no response. Pippin looks at the gash on Merry's forehead worriedly.

"You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now." A orc says as a group of them come out from behind a walk.

"I don't take order from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." The head Uruk growls at the orc. Pippin tunes them out and looks to Merry who is waking up and looks very sick.

"Merry, Merry wake up." He then says to the Uruk. "My friend is sick, he needs water, please!" He says frantically.

"Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys, Ha-ha!" The Uruk says as one of the Uruk-hai pours a disgusting liquid into Merry's mouth.

"Stop it!" Pippin shouts.

"Can't take his draught, Ha-ha!" The Uruk says laughing.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin shouts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alyssa and Ryan have transported to Fangorn forest and await the arrival of the hobbits with Gandalf.

"When will they get here?" Alyssa asks Gandalf.

"Soon, very soon." Gandalf replies smoking his pipe.

"Well, let's play a game." Ryan says.

"A game? I love games! Pick me!" Alyssa replies quoting Dory.

"I Spy." He says.

"Me first, okay, I spy with my little eye something… brown." She says.

"A tree?" He asks.

"Nope! It's small." She replies.

"Is it a stick?" He asks again, looking around.

"Nope!"

"Gandalf's pipe?" He asks.

"Aww man. Okay you're turn." She says.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something huge!" He says.

"A tree?" Alyssa asks looking around.

"Not just any tree, TREEBEARD!" Ryan yells as Treebeard comes closer to them. "Quick let's hide so Gandalf can do his thingy." He says jumping behind a tree with Alyssa following as Gandalf stands up.

"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know." They hear Treebeard say as they get closer.

"The White Wizard?" Pippin asks looking at Merry.

"Saruman." Merry says just as Treebeard drops them in front of Gandalf.

* * *

Treebeard takes Pippin and Merry to an entmoot after him and Gandalf are done talking. Alyssa and Ryan are following silently behind them as they travel.

After Pippin and Merry drink the Ent draft Alyssa starts singing.

"May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home."

"Treebeard wait! It's her." Merry says. Ryan then joins in,

"Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now."

"Who is that?" Pippin asks.

"That is young master Ryan. Boy from a distant land." Treebeard replies.

"Hey, Ho little masters!" Alyssa hollers up at the two hobbits who are sitting in Treebeard's limbs.

"Tell us girl from a distant land, what is your name?" Merry shouts down.

"Alyssa. This is my brother, Ryan." Alyssa shouts back keeping up with Treebeard.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Pippin and Merry." Ryan says.

"Sing a song for us!" Pippin says.

"Ú-velin i vegil  
an eigas  
Egor i bilin  
a lin(nas)  
Egor i vaethor  
an aglar  
Melin i mar i beriar."  
_(I do not love the bright sword,  
for its sharpness,  
nor the arrow,  
for its swiftness,  
Nor the Warrior,  
for his glory,  
I love the homeland which they defend.)_

She stops then sings another song,

"Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains of the moon.

Roads go ever ever on  
Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green  
And trees and hills they long have known."

"That was Bilbo's song!" Merry exclaims.

"Yes indeed it was master Brandybuck." She replies.

"You were there. When Boromir died." Merry says after awhile.

"Yes we were." Ryan says.

"Why did you leave? I saw you two fighting after us then you just disappeared." Merry said.

"We had to meet Gandalf in Fangorn before you two got here. The only way we could do that was if we left." Alyssa says.

"Well you're here now." Pippin says.

"For now, we must get to Osgiliath soon." Ryan says looking at Alyssa. "_Faramir will find Boromir's body soon._" He says in her mind.

"Yes I know." She replies. "We must be going now little masters. We will see you soon. _Namárië!"_

* * *

**Thank you to: Olympic Gold Penguin: Thanks for the idea! I'll use it next time. When I can think of some things. ;)**

**And thanks to horseyyay: I hadn't even heard of that song before I started writing this, now I'm trying to memorize it! And I love Pippin and Merry singing them!**

**Okay songs:**

**Listen to ' Lord of the Rings - Faramir & Denethor' Don't know why I just liked it.**

**And 'May it be', ' ****Lord of the Rings -The Redemption of Boromir (with lyric)' and 'Roads go ever ever on'**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I couldn't do Truth or Dare yet! But I will!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"I thought we were going to Osgiliath next?" Alyssa asks Ryan as they travel to where there teleportation device is.

"We were, but instead we are going to Rohan. Remember in the movies Faramir doesn't find Boromir's body until the 'Return of the King'? We are now in the 'Two Towers'. We are needed in Rohan now." Ryan replies.

"Well, that makes sense, now, onward towards Rohan!" Alyssa says as they reach the device.

"It's a box, really Aly?" Ryan asks as they step into it.

"Shut up, it was the only thing I could find at the time." Alyssa replies as she closes her eyes and gets ready for the unpleasant process of teleporting.

"Okay, sure." Ryan says just before they teleport.

* * *

As Alyssa and Ryan walk through Edoras they come to the realization that Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli have yet to arrive.

"What do we do now Aly?" Ryan asks.

Alyssa looks around at the people of Edoras, all dressed in black, scowls on their faces as they stare at Alyssa and Ryan. "I guess we go to Meduseld. Come on, let's hurry." She replies turning towards the great hall.

When they make it to the hall, Háma greets them. "What is your business in Meduseld?" He asks, not unkindly but not nicely.

"We are weary travelers, and wish for rest and a good meal." Alyssa says to him, "_We await our friends' arrival, Gandalf Greyhame; we have come to you at the turn of the tide._" She says so both Háma and Ryan can hear.

"_Really, you had to use Gandalf's line?_" Ryan asks her.

"Very well, you may have an audience in front of the king." Háma replies leading them into the diminished grand hall to stand in front of possessed Théoden and the worm.

"What do you want?" Possessed Théoden asks them.

"We ask for but a place of rest and food for a small number of day's milord." Alyssa says loud enough for it to travel through the halls.

"Why must you put troubles on a troubled man?" The worm asks.

"_Isn't that what he asks Gandalf?_" Ryan asks her.

"_You would think he'd come up with something else._" She replies to Ryan then says to Grima, "I do not understand how asking for a place of rest for but a few days is trouble for a king?" making him mad.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Do you know who I am?" He asks

"Forgive my sister _milord_, for she is weary and her mind is not in the right. We will travel on to Lothlórien." Ryan says to him as he walks out of the hall, pulling Alyssa with him.

"Wait! You may rest in Meduseld." A voice calls. Alyssa and Ryan turn to see Eowyn rushing towards them.

"Thank you milady, we cannot express our gratitude." Ryan replies.

"Alyssa sees Wormtongue lurking in the hall and shouts at him. "We are not talking to you worm!"

"Come I will show you to your rooms." Eowyn says quickly, leading them through the corridors.

"Thank you." Alyssa says following.

"Háma has told me what you are here for. It is the least I could do." Eowyn whispers to them. "You may stay in these two rooms. Will I see you at supper?" She asks.

"We will be there. If Alyssa can keep her mouth shut." Ryan says looking at his sister.  
"Very well, I will have places for you at the table."

"Now what do we do?" Ryan asks Alyssa when Eowyn walks away.

"Want to annoy Wormtongue?" Alyssa asks him.

"Why not? It'll be fun." He replies grinning.

* * *

Alyssa and Ryan are sitting in the hall waiting for one of their favorite groups; Gandalf and the two and a half men. Ryan is sharpening his sword while Alyssa is singing.

"Lim-strang wæs geboren  
Bearn léod-cyninga  
Magorinc Mearces.  
Bunden in byrde tó lædenne  
Bunden in lufe tó thegnunge  
Lang beadugear cyythath  
Lic onginneth búgan.  
Swift déadlic géar Stieppath geond willan.  
Ac éagan gíet lóciath Beorhtre gesihthe;  
Heorte gíet béateth. "  
(_Strong-limbed he was born  
This son of Kings;  
This warrior of Rohan.  
Bound by birth to lead.  
Bound by love to serve.  
Long years of war begin to show.  
The body has begun to bend.  
Swift mortal years outpace the will.  
But the eyes still watch clear-sighted.  
The great heart is beating still.'_)

"What was that one called?" Ryan asks her.

"Just remember it when you know who comes in here." She replies.

"Oh okay." He says when the grand doors open.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." Wormtongue whispers not so quietly to possessed Théoden as Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli walk in.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late...Théoden King." Gandalf says.

"He's not welcome." Wormtongue says, again with the _whispering_.

"Why should I welcome you...Gandalf Stormcrow?" Possessed Théoden asks Gandalf, looking to the worm for agreement.

Alyssa and Ryan tune out the whole thing until Théoden is standing with his sword and looks to Wormtongue. After the guards throw Wormtongue out of the hall and the King goes to slice him Aragorn jumps in and grabs his arm.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

"It is also told that once you cut a worm in half you get two worms." Alyssa speaks up.

Wormtongue growls at her and spits on Aragorn's proffered hand and runs away, like the coward he is.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Háma shouts as he steps up by Alyssa.

Théoden ignores everyone that bows to him, Alyssa and Ryan too, and looks around for his son. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" He shouts.

* * *

"Nú on théostrum licgeth Théodred se léofa  
hæ´letha holdost.  
ne sceal hearpan sweg wigend weccean;  
ne winfæ´t gylden guma sceal healdan,  
ne god hafoc geond sæ´l swingan,  
ne se swifta mearh burhstede beatan.  
Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
on Meduselde thæt he ma no wære  
his dryhtne dyrest and maga deorost."  
(_Now dear Théodred lies in darkness,  
most loyal of fighters.  
The sound of the harp shall not wake the warrior;  
nor shall the man hold a golden wine-cup,  
nor good hawk swing through the hall,  
nor the swift horse stamp in the courtyard.  
An evil death has set forth the noble warrior  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels  
in Meduseld that he is no more,  
to his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved._)

After Théodred's funeral Alyssa and Ryan follow everyone back into the great hall leaving Théoden and Gandalf to talk. As everyone is eating Alyssa starts singing, again.

"When the cold of Winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams  
I can hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again

When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again."

Ryan is about to ask which song that one is when Gandalf and Théoden rush in with the two children. Both Alyssa and Eowyn jump up and run to them. Eowyn takes the boy and Alyssa takes the girl. After they are wrapped in blankets everyone sits around listening to Théoden and Gandalf argue.

"_Sometimes people are so dumb._" Ryan says to Alyssa.

"_Ignorant."_ Alyssa replies.

"_Unaware_." Ryan says.

"_Uninformed_." Alyssa says.

"_In the dark._" Ryan says.

"Sometimes I despise humanity." Alyssa says, accidently out loud.

"She does that occasionally, talks out loud." Ryan says as everyone looks at her. She just smiles at them.

* * *

**Thanks to Seriya Silvermist and horseyyay!**

**Okay songs(in order):**

** Lord of the Rings – Edoras**

** Lord of the Rings - Théoden's Exorcism (with lyric)**

** Lord of the Rings - Lament For Théodred's (with lyric)**

** Lord of the Rings - In Dreams (with lyric)**

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five! It's short but it's all I got for it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"You were wrong." Alyssa says to Ryan as they travel with the people of Edoras to Helms deep.

"I am never wrong." Ryan replies looking at her.

"Were too, Faramir finds Boromir's body in the 'Two Towers' scene 40." Alyssa says skipping forward with Gimli and Éowyn.

"No, I could have sworn it was in 'Return of the King'." Ryan mumbles to himself as he runs to catch up with the three.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Alyssa asks as Ryan keeps pace with her.

"Is this a new game of yours? Similar to the one we played in the elven realm?" Gimli asks her after he gets back on Arod after he fell off.

"One of our many games, yes." Alyssa replies. "And it is mandatory!" She declares.

"Very well, what is this game about?" Éowyn asks.

"I will ask one of you three 'truth or dare'; you choose either truth or dare. If you choose truth I will ask you a question and you must answer truthfully, if you choose dare, I will dare you to do something and you have to do it. If you refuse, I shall make chicken sounds whilst I pass by you, all day, and so forth. The title of the game is pretty self explanatory." Alyssa explains.

"Okay hurry up." Ryan says.

"Okay, Éowyn, truth or dare?" She asks her.

"Dare." She replies.

"I dare you to declare your undying love to Legolas!" Alyssa says.

"Declare my undying love to lord Legolas?" Éowyn asks surprised.

"Yes, unless you're too chicken." Ryan says with a smirk.

"Very well, I shall do it." Éowyn says squaring her shoulders and marching up to said elf.

"Ha-ha what do you think he is going to do?" Ryan asks.

"I think he'll turn her down politely." Alyssa replies watching as Éowyn reaches Legolas.

Éowyn stops in front of Legolas then looks at Alyssa, Ryan and Gimli, the first two smiling toothy grins and waving their hands in a 'go ahead' motion. She then looks back at Legolas and clasps her hands and starts talking fast. After a few minutes of her talking she stops and Legolas looks flabbergasted then says something. Éowyn says something then turns and starts walking back towards the three.

"What he say lassie?" Gimli asks excitedly. Alyssa and Ryan nod their heads enthusiastically.

"He said 'thank you'." Eowyn replies.

"And what did you say?" Ryan asks expectantly.

"I said 'You're welcome'." She says.

After the three stop laughing Alyssa says. "You're turn Éowyn."

"Alyssa, truth or dare?" She asks Alyssa.

"Dare." She replies nonchalantly.

"I dare you to, lick Legolas' face." She says.

"Really, how middle school is that? Here I go." Alyssa replies and turns to walk towards Legolas.

"Lord Legolas, how are you on this gorgeous day?" Alyssa asks when she reaches him.

"Very well thank you. Is there something you need?" He asks when she doesn't leave.

"Yes, just one thing." She says then licks his face. He jumps two feet in the air as she turns and runs back to the three miscreants who are laughing. Alyssa catches Aragorn's eye and winks at him, he too starts laughing.

An hour later after everyone stops to camp the four are still playing.

"Okay, last one, Alyssa, truth or dare?" Ryan asks his sister.

"Dare." She replies.

"I dare you to go over there," He points to a clearing in the middle of the camp, "hop on one foot in a circle smacking your butt while yelling 'I'm a pretty pony' at the top of your lungs." He says smugly.

"Okay." She says walking over to the clearing, She takes a deep breath then starts hopping in a circle, she then starts shouting, "I'm A pretty little pony, I'm A pretty little pony, I'm A pretty little pony!" She then starts smacking her butt, after she sits down next to Aragorn. "Can I help you?" He asks her.

"That remains to be seen." She replies taking a drink of water.

"_Again, with Gandalf's quotes_." Ryan says to her.

"_Technically it doesn't count because that one was from 'The Hobbit'._" She retorts.

"_It is still his." _He replies.

"Whatever." She says out loud. Aragorn looks at her strangely and she waves her hand in dismissal. She looks across and sees Éowyn watching Aragorn so she starts singing.

"Who can say where the road goes?  
Where the day flows, only time.  
And who can say if your love grows?  
As your heart chose, only time.

Who can say why your heart sighs?  
As your love flies, only time.  
And who can say why your heart cries?  
When your love lies, only time.

Who can say when the roads meet?  
That love might be in your heart.  
And who can say when the day sleeps?  
If the night keeps all your heart,  
Night keeps all your heart.

Who can say if your love grows?  
As your heart chose, only time.  
And who can say where the road goes?  
Where the day flows, only time.

Who knows? Only time."

"_How cliché?_" Ryan asks.

"_No kidding._" She replies.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Alyssa says.

* * *

"Good morning." Aragorn says to Alyssa as she sits next to him.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not or that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?" She asks him.

"_Really?_" Ryan asks as he comes up.

"_I couldn't let that pass up!" _She says.

"All of them at once." Ryan says out loud with a smirk.

"Very good, see you can do it." She replies.

"Good morn." A voice says coming up behind us. "I am Cenric, meaning Bold Power." A bold warrior says coming up to Alyssa.

"Good morning. I am Alyssa, and Alyssa means me." She replies. He nods and walks off.

"Really?" Ryan asks out loud.

"Couldn't pass that one up either!" She replies as the caravan starts moving.

Hours later when they make it to Helms deep, while the riders are still fighting the wargs Alyssa starts singing to Freda and a couple of other children.

"Hwær cwóm helm? Hwær cwóm byrne?  
Hwær cwóm feax flówende?  
Hwær cwóm hand on hearpestrenge?  
Hwær cwóm scir fýr scinende?  
Hwær cwóm lencten and hærfest?  
Hwær cwóm héah corn weaxende?  
Hwá gegaderath wuduréc of  
wealdholte byrnende?  
Oththe gesiehth of gársecge  
thá géar gewendende?"  
(_Where is the helm and the hauberk,__  
__and the bright hair flowing?__  
__Where is the hand on the harp string,__  
__and the red fire glowing?__  
__Where is the spring and the harvest__  
__and the tall corn growing?__  
__Who shall gather the smoke of__  
__the dead wood burning?__  
__Or behold the flowing years__  
__from the Sea returning?_)

After the riders arrive back and after Éowyn finds out Aragorn has fallen Alyssa goes to sit with her.

"Everything will be alright." She says to her.

"Nay, it will not be." Éowyn replies.

"You will see." Alyssa says, she then starts singing, again.

"Héo naefre wacode dægréd  
Tó bisig mid dægeweorcum  
Ac oft héo wacode sunnanwanung  
Thonne nihtciele créap geond móras  
And on thaere hwile  
Héo dréag thá losinga  
Earla thinga the héo forléas.  
Héo swá oft dréag hire sáwle sincende  
Héo ne cúthe hire heortan lust."  
_(She never watched the morning rising,__  
__Too busy with the day's first chores,__  
__But oft she would watch the sun's fading,__  
__As the cold of night crept across the moors.__  
__And in that moment__  
__She felt the loss__  
__Of everything that had been missed.__  
__So used to feeling the spirit sink,__  
__She had not felt her own heart's wish.)_

* * *

**Tell me what ya'll think!**

**Songs(In order): **

**Only time by Enya **

**Lord of the Rings - Éowyn receives the news of Aragorn's fall (with lyric)**

**Lord of the Rings - The Warg attack (with lyric)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I planned on doing three chapters but only got this one before my mom takes my pc because of something my dumb brother did. So here's one chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter six**

Frodo and Sam are led into a cave where Faramir is conversing with one of his men. When he is finished he turns towards the two small hobbits and walks up to them. "My men tell me that you are orc spies." He says.

"Spies? Now wait just a minute." Sam says offended.

"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?" Faramir asks. Frodo continues to stare at Faramir and while Sam looks at Frodo. Faramir sits on a stool and when they do not say a thing he says, "Speak."

" We are Hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee." Frodo says looking at him.

Faramir tilts his head slightly and asks, "Your bodyguard?"

"His gardener." Sam replies, squinting his eyes slightly.

Faramir looks at Frodo and asks, "And where is your skulking friend? That gangly creature He had an ill-favored look. Frodo looks hesitates.

"There was no other." Sam looks slightly nervous while Faramir looks at them suspiciously. "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria...two were my kin...a Dwarf there was also. And an Elf and two Men. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor." Frodo continues.

Faramir swallows and asks, "You're a friend of Boromir?"

"Yes," Frodo pauses, "For my part." He continues.

Faramir stands up and takes a few steps away then turns back towards them. "It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead." He says.

"Dead? How? When?" Frodo asks looking startled.

"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me." Faramir says looking at him.

"If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us." Frodo demands Faramir.

"His horn washed up upon the riverbank, about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart." He pauses and takes a shallow breath. "He was my brother."

Frodo is about to say something when loud voices stop him.

"I demand that you unhand me at once!" A female voice shouts. "I am of royalty!"

"You have made that up!" A guard says dragging in the girl from a distant land.

"Yes, well, all good stories deserve embellishment." She replies.

"Stop doing that!" A young lad shouts being dragged in behind the girl.

"Madril, what is the meaning of this?" Faramir asks looking towards them.

"Faramir, we found these two near the forbidden pool." Madril replies.

"It is not like we were going to go swimming in this so called pool." The boy replies.

"Yes, we were actually trying to get up here, so thank you." She says to Madril bowing as much as she could, being held by two men.

"Who are you?" Faramir asks.

"I am a girl from a distant land." She says pulling out of the men's grasp and bowing low, mockingly.

"And I am a boy from a distant land. Girl from a distant land's brother, bigger brother." The boys says.

"Bigger? Yes, older? No." The girl says shaking her head and drawing the no out.

"From what land are you from?" Faramir asks.

"We have already told you this; we are from a distant land." The girl says.

"What are your names?" He asks.

"Girl…" She starts but Faramir cuts her off.

"Your real names. Speak." He says when they do not answer.

"How rude is he?" The boy asks her.

"Give me your name, ranger, and I shall give you mine." The girl replies.

"_Really, what you ran out of Gandalf and Galadriel lines so you stealing Gimli's?_" The boy asks her.

"_Exactly!_" She replies.

"Who are you?" Faramir ask again, slowly losing patience.

"I am you mother's sister." The boy says.

"And I am your father's brother." The girl says.

"Take them to cells!" Faramir shouts.

"Wait! Okay!" The girl starts. "We will tell you," The boy says, "If we can stay here." The girl finishes.

"Very well, what are your names and where are you from?" Faramir asks exasperated.

"I am Alyssa and this is my younger but bigger brother, Ryan." Alyssa says.

And where are you from, Alyssa?" Faramir asks.

"See that's the thing, we can't disclose that location but, we were currently on a mission for Lothlórien." Alyssa says.

"Then before that, Imladris." Ryan says.

"Now we are on a mission for Rohan, Lord Aragorn has sent us." Alyssa says.

"What for?" Faramir asks.

"To make sure the two Halflings are alive and well." Ryan says gesturing towards Frodo and Sam.

Faramir looks at the two suspiciously. "How did Lord Aragorn know the hobbits were here?" Faramir asks.

"He didn't. We did." Alyssa says.

"She is a seer." Sam pipes up.

Faramir looks at Sam then at Alyssa. "How do I know this is not a trap?" He asks.

"It's undoubtedly a trap." Alyssa replies.

"_You are getting annoying._" Ryan says to her. She winks at him then turns to Faramir.

"We are here to comfort the Hobbits, and you of course. See we have been following the fellowship by orders of an undisclosed other, to give them hope when they are in need of it and to lift their hearts when grief weighs them down." Alyssa explains.

"Who is this undisclosed other?" He asks.

"Just that, undisclosed, I cannot tell you who she is." Alyssa says.

"You will stay here." Faramir says after a pregnant pause, and looking into her eyes.

You will not regret it!" Ryan says.

* * *

After Alyssa finishes telling a story of when Ryan and her were younger and Sam looks at her and says.

"Are you always that childish?" He asks.

Alyssa looks at him surprised and says, "There may come a day when I will grow up and act my age, this is not that day! This day, we play!" She says loudly.

"Will you sing for us?" Frodo asks.

"Of course I will." She replies.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..."

"Sing another one." Ryan says.

"We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight  
I'm rising in the midnight blue  
And finding I can fly so high above with you

All across the world  
The villages go by like dreams  
The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams

Children gaze, open mouthed  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air  
we're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low  
On an ocean deep  
Rousing up a mighty monster from his sleep

We're walking in the air  
We're dancing in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly."

"What was that song about?" Sam asks.

"Fairies." Alyssa replies.

"It's beautiful." Sam says.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She says watching as Madril gets Faramir to look at something.

"_It is time for bed._" She says to Ryan.

He follows her where her gaze is and replies, "_Yes, it is._"

"_We will be gone in the morning._" She says to him.

"_Very well._" He replies.

* * *

**I forgot to thank the reviewers in the last chapter so double thank you for horseyyay and Seriya Silvermist!**

**Songs:**

**Safe and Sound, just cause I saw it fitting,**

**Celtic Women- Fairies**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's one chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden says as the men try to Barricade the door.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it." Aragorn yells. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" He asks Théoden who looks to the floor. "Is there no other way?" He shouts.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling says stepping up.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn says putting his hand on Gamling's shoulder.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden says.

At this point Alyssa and Ryan show up in the middle of the keep. No one attacks them because they recognized them from before. Aragorn looks at them, in which they smile toothy grins and hold their thumbs up, nodding their heads.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn says, Théoden looks at him and he continues. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory." Théoden starts.

"For Rohan." Aragorn starts.

"For your people." Alyssa pipes up but Ryan elbows her in the side.

"The sun is rising." Gimli says.

"Aragorn looks to the small window and Alyssa and Ryan knows what he is hearing.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn...Look to the east." Alyssa impersonates Gandalf.

"_Knock it off!_" Ryan says to her, tying not to smile at Aragorn's shocked face.

"Yes...Yes...The horn of Helm Hammerhand...shall sound in the Deep...one last time." Théoden says, not paying attention to the two siblings.

"Yes!" Gimli says excitedly.

As the door is broken down Théoden says, "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

* * *

"Sooo, our first battle?" Ryan says as they sit on a dead Uruk.

"But we didn't get to fight!" Alyssa exclaims as Legolas walks up to Gimli who is sitting across from the siblings.

"Final count…42." He says stroking his bow.

"Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43." Gimli says puffing on his pipe.

Quicker than the eye can see Legolas draws his bow an arrow and shoots it between Gimli's legs, into the Uruk he is sitting on.

"Forty-three." Legolas says smirking.

"He was already dead!" Gimli says glaring at Legolas.

"He was twitching." Legolas says.

"He was twitching… because he's got my axe," He pauses as he grabs his axe which is embedded in the Uruk's head and moves it so that the dead Uruk moves too, "embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli exclaims.

Legolas smirks and walks away, leaving a grumbling Gimli and a laughing Alyssa and Ryan.

"Well, you sure showed him Gimli!" Alyssa says snorting. Gimli growls and stands up to walk towards the group consisting of Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, and Eomer.

"Now what?" Ryan asks Alyssa as they stand and watch them from leave from afar.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Alyssa says loud enough for the leaving party to hear.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin!" Alyssa says just as loud, if not louder.

"All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits..." Ryan starts.

"…somewhere in the wilderness." Alyssa finishes, just to see the confused faces of all but one of the group.

"Want to meet Merry and Pippin before they get to Isengard?" Ryan asks turning towards her.

"But of course dear brother!" She says grabbing his arm and the two disappear, leaving a bunch of startled people.

* * *

Alyssa and Ryan are walking towards where Pippin and Merry are, with Alyssa singing.

"Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen,  
yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!  
Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lissë-miruvóreva  
Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
ómaryo airetári-lírinen.

Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?

An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo  
ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë  
ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë  
ar sindanóriello caita mornië  
i falmalinnar imbë met,  
ar hísië untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë.  
Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!  
Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar!  
Nai elyë hiruva! Namárië!"  
(_Ah! like gold fall the leaves in the wind,  
long years numberless as the wings of trees!  
The long years have passed like swift draughts  
of the sweet mead in lofty halls  
beyond the West, beneath the blue vaults of Varda  
wherein the stars tremble  
in the voice of her song, holy and queenly._

Who now shall refill the cup for me?

For now the Kindler, Varda, the Queen of the stars,  
from Mount Everwhite has uplifted her hands like clouds  
and all paths are drowned deep in shadow;  
and out of a grey country darkness lies  
on the foaming waves between us,  
and mist covers the jewels of Calacirya for ever.  
Now lost, lost to those of the East is Valimar!  
Farewell! Maybe thou shalt find Valimar!  
Maybe even thou shalt find it! Farewell!)

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Ryan asks her after she finishes her mournful song and she kicks a huge rock and starts jumping up and down on one foot.

"I can't believe Haldir is dead! Haldir! Why'd he have to die?" She asks mournfully as they continue on.

"I do not know." He says as they come upon Merry and Pippin.

"I had thought I heard your wonderful voice!' Merry yells as they Alyssa and Ryan jump up to where the two hobbits are sitting.

"It is not that wonderful, but whatever floats your boat." Ryan says.

"Pardon?" Pippin asks.

"Nothing." Alyssa says. "_They are high and drunk._" She says to Ryan.

* * *

"Consumption took me mother and me father got the pox,  
me brother drank the whiskey 'till he wound up in a box.  
Me other brother in the troubles met with his demise,  
me sister has forever closed her smilin' Irish eyes.

Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried,  
we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,  
then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.

Ken was killed in Kilkenny and Claire she died in Clare,  
Tip from Tipperary died out in the Derry air.  
Shannon jumped into the river Shannon back in June,  
Ernie fell into the urn and Tom is in the tomb."

The four of them sing as the group come upon them.

"Welcome, my lords to Isengard! " Merry shouts as he stands up.

"You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and … and smoking!" Gimli exclaims from behind Legolas on Arod.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts," pippin slurs, "The salted pork is particularly good." He says whilst eating a sandwich.

"Hobbits!" Gandalf exclaims. Just as Ryan starts singing,

"Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried,  
we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,  
then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again."

Alyssa starts laughing hysterically as he falls off the wall. "And children!" Gandalf says.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry says.

"And we are here because we are needed nowhere else at the moment." Alyssa says as Ryan climbs back up.

"Very well, come." Gandalf says letting Alyssa climb up behind him as Ryan climbs on with Théoden.

"Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower." Treebeard says as they ride up to him.

"Show yourself." Aragorn mutters.

"_Oh my goodness graces. Gandalf is going to get set on fire. AND I'M WITH HIM!_" Alyssa exclaims to Ryan.

"_Nothing bad is going to happen. You won't feel a thing." Ryan assures his sister._

_"_Right, okay." Alyssa says out loud, just as Saruman throws the fire ball at Gandalf. The fire disappears to show a calm Gandalf and a screaming Alyssa, who falls off of Shadowfax.

She goes completely ignored except for Ryan snickering, as everyone else continues.

"Saruman….. your staff is broken!" Gandalf says as Alyssa sits up.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Alyssa shouts. Again going ignored except for Ryan snickering.

"_I told you it wouldn't hurt._" Ryan says to her.

"_Let's do it again!_" She replies to him.

"…Live life like you were dying." Alyssa sings as they camp that night.

"How many times are you going to sing that one phrase?" Ryan asks her.

"I could have died today! What would you do without me?" She asks him.

"Sleep in peace." He replies rolling over.

"Listen, my child!' you say to me,  
'I am the Voice of your history,  
Be not afraid - come follow me,  
Answer my call and I'll set you free."  
She sings softly.

* * *

**Okay Thanks to horseyyay and Seriya Silvermist! My two only reviewers! :D**

**Songs:**

** Lord of the Rings - The White Rider arrives at Helm's Deep (with lyric)**

** Lord of the Rings - Lament for Haldir (with lyric)**

**Another Irish drinking song.** I love this song, my mom doesn't, but I do ;)

**The Voice by Lisa Kelly**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here's two! I'm proud of myself!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"When will Gandalf and Pippin get here?" Alyssa asks as her and Ryan sit on the very top level of the white city.

"Three days ride as the Nazgûl flies. And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Ryan quotes as he sits on the edge.

"Now who's the one quoting Gandalf?" Alyssa asks him smirking.

"I do, because I can." Ryan says smirking.

"Man, it's so hard to always be cheery all the time." Alyssa says sitting down next to him.

"Hey at least we aren't home right now." Ryan replies.

"Yup, hey, are we going to take the Valar up on their offer?" Alyssa asks him.

"I don't know. We still have until the end of the war to decide." He says.

"Look! There they are!" Alyssa says standing up.

"Let's go!" He says grabbing her arm and dragging her to the hall.

* * *

Alyssa and Ryan watch from their hiding spots as the doors open.

"Hail Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." Gandalf says as he and Pippin walk into the hall. "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel." He says stopping in front of the Steward's throne.

"Perhaps you come to explain this." Denethor says showing them Boromir's broken horn, "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead." He says.

"Boromir died to save us my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." Pippin says as he approaches the throne and kneels.

"Pippin." Gandalf scolds.

Alyssa and Ryan slip out of the hall and wait for Gandalf and Pippin to come out.

When the doors open and they come out Alyssa walks up and says, "All had turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again."

"Yes indeed." Gandalf says as Alyssa and Ryan fall into step with them.

"Why do they still guard it?" Pippin asks as he sees the guards guarding the tree.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." Gandalf says as they walk to a parapet at the end.

"Mordor." Pippin says walking away slightly.

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow." Alyssa says as she and Ryan lean against the edge.

"A storm is coming." Pippin says looking towards the sky.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin." Gandalf replies.

"Well… Minas Tirith… very impressive. So where are off to next?" Pippin asks enquiringly.

"Oh, it's too late for that Peregrin. There's no leaving this city." Gandalf says as he looks towards Mordor.

"Help must come to us." Alyssa says.

* * *

"I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name...

'Listen, my child!' you say to me,  
'I am the Voice of your history,  
Be not afraid - come follow me,  
Answer my call and I'll set you free.'

I am the Voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;  
I am the Voice that always is calling you,  
I am the Voice - I will remain

I am the Voice in the fields when the summer's gone,  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow;  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long;  
I am the force that in the springtime will grow.

I am the Voice of the past that will always be,  
Filled with my sorrows and blood in my fields;  
I am the Voice of the future...  
Bring me your peace, bring me your peace, and my wounds they will heal

I am the Voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;  
I am the Voice that always is calling you,  
I am the Voice

I am the Voice in the past that will always be  
I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;  
I am the Voice of the future...  
I am the Voice... I am the Voice...I am the Voice... I am the Voice."

"What do you suppose is going to happen?" Pippin asks Alyssa after she finishes the song.

"We will win this war Pippin." She replies

"Some just need to hear the call." Ryan says as he sharpens his sword. "Is there not a song about the call?" He asks her.

"Yes." She replies.

"Will you sing it?" Pippin asks.

Sometimes in this life we hear  
Calling from somewhere  
Sometimes it is loud and clear  
Sometimes it's so softly there

Sometimes it is in the sea  
Sometimes in the sky  
Sometimes it's in you and me  
Sometimes it's a cry

Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling, too

Open your arms  
You will find the answer  
When you answer to the Call

Sometimes it is in desire  
Or in the love we fear  
When the call is calling us  
'Till the fear will disappear

When we have no dance to dance  
The call is in the song  
When we have no voice to sing  
Then the call is calling strong

Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling, too

Open your arms  
You will find the answer  
When you answer to the Call

Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling, too

Open your arms  
You will find the answer  
When you answer to the Call

Open your heart, your heart  
And you will find the answer  
To the Call!"

"Lord Denethor would do well to hear that song." Pippin says.

"Yes, he would." She replies.

"Let's play a game!" Ryan says knowing that Alyssa is having trouble being cheery.

"What game would that be?" Pippin asks.

"Two truths and a lie." Ryan says. "It is pretty self explanatory. I will say two truths and one lie. You two have to figure out which is what. I am 17 years old, my favorite color is green and I like Vanessa Matheson." He says.

"Easy, your favorite color is blue is the lie." Alyssa says.

"Pippin, your turn." Ryan says.

"I fancy Diamond, my middle name is Olo, and I am still in my tweens." Pippin says.

"Uhh is it the last?" Alyssa asks and Ryan nods in agreement.

"No, it is the second." Pippin says proudly.

"Okay my turn." Alyssa says.

Okay umm, I once vomited into a child's eye and blinded him, I spent three years in prison for stealing a disabled woman's family fortune, and I have an airborne infectious disease." She says. Ryan and pippin are sitting there with wide eyes and after a few minutes of silence she says, "Do I win?" She asks and then fakes coughs. Pippin and Ryan scoot away from her.

* * *

**Okay first off, unfortunately I cannot take credit for the "Two truths and a lie'. I cans end you the video if you want. I die laughing every time I see it. **

**Second, songs!:**

** Lord of the Rings - Flight from Edoras**

** Lord of the Rings - The Decline of Gondor**

**The Voice by Lisa Kelly**

**The call by Celtic Women.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Three chapters in a day! Beat that!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" Denethor asks Faramir. Faramir is standing in front of his father while Alyssa and Ryan are behind pillars.

"I did what I judged to be right." Faramir replies.

"What you judged to be right! You sent the Ring of power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults…not to be used." Denethor says, his eyes flickering unnaturally. "Unless, at the uttermost end of need."

"I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her." Faramir replies.

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a King of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift." Denethor says.

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taking it he would have fallen." Faramir replies.

"You know nothing of this matter!" Denethor yells.

"He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned you would not have known your son." Faramir explains to no avail.

"Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil." Denethor shouts standing and lunging for Faramir.

"Alyssa and Ryan move out from behind the pillars to stand behind Faramir, both with their weapons showing. Denethor looks at the both of them as he stumbles back against the steps.

"Father?" Faramir asks moving towards him.

Denethor looks up at him from the floor, smiling and grieving at the same time. Alyssa and Ryan know what he is seeing.

"My son." He can see Boromir behind Faramir who turns to face him and walking towards him smiling, fades away. Denethor looks at Faramir full of grief for Boromir. His face changes to one of hate. "Leave me!" He hisses at Faramir.

"Faramir do not listen to him! You were right." Alyssa says keeping step with him as Ryan goes on his other side.

"Yes, plus, father's are overrated! At least yours hasn't tried to kill you yet!" Ryan says.

"Not helping Ry!" Alyssa scolds.

"Have you heard of survival of the fittest?" She asks Faramir.

"Nay I have not." Faramir replies.

"It means that the fittest are the ones who survive. If you are weak you die. If you are strong, you survive. That is what people from our land believe." Ryan explains.

"So what you mean to say is that I am weak and I will die is that it?" Faramir asks stopping and turning towards Alyssa.

"Never! If you are strong in body you will survive. If you have muscles you survive. That is what it means. But what they don't tell us is that if you are strong in body and NOT in mind you will lose. You need body, mind, and soul. A soul, in certain spiritual, philosophical, and psychological traditions, is the incorporeal essence of a person or living thing." She tries to explain.

"Without it you are not living. Your father, wonders why your brother died when he was a mighty warrior? He had the strength and the skill, but that was all he had. He was strong in body but weak in mind and spirit." Ryan says.

"We know it does not make sense to you, heck, it doesn't even make sense to us. But you? You are strong in body and mind. What you need is spirit." Alyssa says.

"And that my friend is where we come in!" Ryan says grabbing his arm and dragging him to the edge.

"Not all hope is lost. In fact, hope is coming by ways of boat, literally. We will win this war." Alyssa says. "Now what should we do?" She asks.

"There is a young hobbit who needs some cheering up right now." Ryan says.

"Of course. What do you say Faramir? Want to go cheer up a young Pippin who is questioning what a hobbit could give to citadel?" She asks him.

"Very well." He replies as they go to find Pippin.

* * *

"What were you thinking Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men?" Pippin asks himself as he sits on a bench.

"It was well done. A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel." Faramir says as he walks in through a door. "You are to join the tower guard." He continues.

Alyssa and Ryan leave the two alone.

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." Pippin says standing up as Faramir approaches him.

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies." Faramir says.

"This was yours?" Pippin asks smiling.

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." Faramir says adjusting Pippins tunic.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." Pippin says and the two laugh.

"It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier." Faramir says his smile fading. "They were so alike he and my father. Proud, stubborn even, but strong." He says.

"Nobody ever listens to us!" Alyssa shouts down at them from where her and Ryan are leaning against the wall.

Pippin smiles as Faramir chuckles. "I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it." Pippin says.

* * *

"No one listens to us." Alyssa says to Ryan.

"I know." He replies. "Go sing, they tend to listen to that."

"Hmm, okay." She replies.

"Mennen nored dîn  
Gwanwen i 'ûr bân  
Sílant calad Dûn  
Tollen Rochon 'Lân"  
(_Their race was over;  
All courage gone.  
A light shone in the west -  
The White Rider had come._)

May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utúlië (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië  
A promise lives within you now  
A promise lives within you now"

She sings, making sure Faramir can hear her.

"Alyssa?" Ryan asks her hesitantly.

"Yeah?" She replies.

"That promise we made when we were put in the orphanage?" He asks her.

"Yeah, we will always be together and we will die together. What about it?" She asks.

"Maybe we should go on our own after this." He says.

"You mean go separate directions?" She asks slowly as she stops walking.

"No, yes, no, what I mean is, perhaps… we were meant to live… our own… lives." He stumbles over his words.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asks.

"Lyssa, we are always together, we always do everything together." He says.

"That's how we survived the orphanage so far." She says. "Ryan, you're my younger brother… If you want to go on your own after this war… If you think you'll be happy… Go for it." She says finally.

"Alyssa, we will see each other again, right?" He asks.

"That is the Valor's decision. Don't worry about it little bro, we still got time." She says.

"I'm going to go find Pippin." He says starting to walk away when he realizes Alyssa isn't following. "Aren't you coming?" He asks.

"Uh, not right now, I'm… I have to find someone." She says.

"Oh, okay, see ya." He says walking off.

"Lay down your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling. You have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now. Dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling from across a distant shore.  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping.

What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea, a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.  
And all will turn to silver glass.  
A light on the water, all souls pass.

Hope fades into the world of night  
Through shadows falling out of memory and time.  
Don't say we have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling. You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping.

What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea, a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water, grey ships pass  
Into the West."

"Looks like I'm going to Valinor…Alone." She whispers to herself.

* * *

**Okay thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Songs:**

**May it be**

** Lord of the Rings - Into the West (with lyric)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Come on Ryan, quietly." Alyssa whispers as she leads Ryan through the grand hall.

"What are we doing? Sneaking up on someone?" He asks following.

"Sneaking? Sneaking? Flimsy human is always so polite. Alyssa shows you secret ways that nobody else could find and he say "sneak!" Sneak? Very nice friend, oh yes my precious very nice, very nice!" Alyssa says in Gollum's voice.

"Really?" Ryan asks incredulously. "Alright, never mind that, what are we doing?" He asks.

"Sneaking." Alyssa says smirking.

"I set myself up for that didn't I?" He asks her.

"You said it not me." She replies stopping in a room. "I'm going to Sam now, Frodo and Gollum left him already and I'm going to meet with Sam. Are you coming?" She asks.

"I think I might stay here and help out." Ryan says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, uh see ya then." She says hugging him and then disappears quickly.

"Bye…" Ryan says then walks out to find Gandalf.

* * *

Sam is climbing down the stairs when he falls. He sits up sobbing and looks back up the stairs and hears a voice singing.

"No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me

Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try

These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!

And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home."

Sam looks up and see's Alyssa climbing the stairs until she reaches him.

"Hello Sam. Perfect day for a climb, yeah?" She asks him as she sits down next to him.

"They left me behind, all because of that liar!" Sam says holding back sobs.

"Then go after them. I will come with you if you want?" She says.

"Really, you mean it?" He asks looking at her.

"Of course, come on Sam. There's no telling what would happen if Frodo's best friend isn't there to save him." Alyssa says standing up and pulling Sam up. "You know, you're a lot heavier than you look." She jokes making him smile.

"Let's go save Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaims.

"Yes, let us go." Alyssa says as she climbs the stairs, Sam behind her.

* * *

"Good evening Gandalf." Ryan says as he walks up to him.

"Hello young Ryan. Where is your sister? I had thought you two would be together.

"Nay, she has gone to help Sam and Frodo." Ryan replies leaning against parapet and looking out over the city.

"Are they alright?" Pippin asks as he walks up.

"They are fine." Ryan replies.

"How come you are not with your sister?" Pippin asks.

"We've decided that it is time to live our own lives now. She has gone to help Sam and Frodo and I have stayed to give support here." Ryan explains.

"Oh, will we see her again?" Pippin asks hopefully.

"Yes, I hope." Ryan says whispering the last part to himself.

* * *

Sam and Alyssa make it too Shelob's cave just in time to save Frodo. Sam unsheathes Sting and runs in Alyssa, following.

"Let him go, you filth! Let him go!" Sam yells causing Shelob to drop Frodo.

"You will not touch him again!" He advances on the spider. "Come on then, finish it!" He yells.

Sam runs forward and slashes at Shelob's face, Shelob strikes back at him. When he slashes at her leg she throws him backwards, causing him to drop the light Frodo dropped and he picked up. Shelob kicks the light away, towards Alyssa. Alyssa grabs the light and yells, "Sam catch!" as she tosses the light to him, gaining Shelob's attention towards herself. "Sam do something!" She screams, terrified. "I hate spiders." She whimpers.

"Oi!" Sam yells as he jumps in front of her and grabs her pinchers as she tries to pinch him. Somehow he gets above her and kicks her in the face, causing her to stumble a little. Sam and Alyssa try to get away from him but she grabs Sam. She grabs him; he falls down over her back and onto the ground. He moves around and Shelob gathers herself for a final pounce on him from above. Sam manages to thrust Sting into her eyes and she falls back in pain. Sam thrusts Sting at her again. She grabs it with her pincers and wrestles for it with Sam. Eventually Sting flies out of his hand as he turns to run and get it Shelob knock him forward onto the ground. Alyssa grabs sting and drives it into Shelob's back gaining her attention as Sam get's sting and thrusts it into her belly. She writher in pain, Sam manages to get the light and thrusts it at her.

"Back!" Sam yells.

Shelob retreats back in her cave as Sam and Alyssa rush to Frodo, pulling the web away from Frodo's face, which looks dead.

"Oh no! Frodo, Mr. Frodo." Sam says holding him. "Wake up. Don't leave me here alone. Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up. Not asleep. Dead." Sam babbles.

"Sam, Sam! He's alright but if we do not move, we won't be!" She says shaking him. Sam looks at Sting and notices it is glowing blue, orks.

"Come on, leave him. He'll be alright!" She exclaims pulling Sam into hiding.

* * *

"_The itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the water spout.  
Down came the rain  
and washed the spider out.  
Out came the sun  
and dried up all the rain.  
And the itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the spout again._

_Of course the itsy bitsy spider was a giant spider bigger than me!_"

Ryan hears Alyssa talking to him. "_I take it you guys are done with Shelob?_" He asks her.

"_Yesterday, actually,_ _you know, spiders wouldn't be so bad if they had little shoes on their feet, no, rollerblades!_" She replies.

"_Where did you get that from?_" He asks her.

"_I forget._" She replies.

"_Where are you guys now?_" Ryan asks her.

"_We just left The Tower of Cirith Ungol. I have to go now. Stay safe mi Hermano._" She says.

"Ryan? Are you alright?" Pippin asks worriedly.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Ryan says.

"You were just sitting there when Aragorn tried talking to you." Merry explains. It is after the battle and everyone is sitting in the throne room deciding what's to happen.

"Oh yes, I was just talking to my sister." He replies.

"How are they?" Gandalf asks.

"They just left The Tower of Cirith Ungol." He says.

"So they have gone through Shelob's cave then?" Gandalf asks.

"Yes." Ryan replies.

"10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf says. "I have sent him to his doom, and dear Sam and your sister has followed him to theirs." He says.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn says turning towards the wizard.

"How?" Gimli asks as he relaxes on the steward's throne.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn explains.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer says as Gimli chokes on his pipe.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn says.

"A diversion." Legolas says.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Ryan asks before Gimli could. 'Some has to since Alyssa isn't here.' He thinks.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf warns.

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn says walking out.

"Well, that went well." Ryan says.

* * *

"Give me your hand!" Sam shouts at Frodo who is hanging over the fires.

Frodo tries to reach for it but can't.

"Come on Frodo! You can do it, I know you can. You've made it this far!" Alyssa says as she to tries to grab Frodo.

"No!" Frodo swings back down. He looks desperately up at Sam and Alyssa. " Don't you let go! Don't let go! Reeeaaach!" Sam and Alyssa say. With one last desperate attempt Frodo swings his arm up and reaches for Sam's hand. Sam grasps his damaged hand and Alyssa grabs his arm. The Ring sinks below the lava.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam, Frodo, and Alyssa are laying on a rock when Alyssa sings one more time before she slips unconscious.

"Orthannen im vi ól  
Coll e dû  
Or hiriath naur  
Na rovail mae sui 'waew  
Man prestant i ardhon?  
Cerithar aen illiad dim úthenin?"  
(_In a dream I was lifted up.  
Borne from the darkness  
Above the rivers of fire.  
On wings soft as the wind.  
What's happened to the world?  
Is everything sad going to come untrue?_)

* * *

**So? What'd ya'll think?**

**Thanks to Seriya Silvermist and horseyyay for reviewing!**

**Songs:**

** Lord of the Rings - Gollum's Song (with lyric)**

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

** Lord of the Rings - The Eagles come for Frodo & Sam (with lyric)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay this one is short! Shorter then the other chapters. Only 957 words.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Frodo is lying in bed with his eyes closed. His eyes open to the sound of birds chirping. He sits up in bed and sees Gandalf standing at the foot.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asks smiling. Gandalf starts smiling and then chuckling, Frodo joins in.

The door opens and Pippin then Merry comes in smiling. The two come running in and jump on the bed, followed by Gimli "Gimli!" then Legolas and lastly Aragorn, "Aragorn." After everyone but Pippin and Merry are standing by the bed, Sam comes in and stands in the doorway.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Mr. Alexy! You suck your thumb?" A voice asks waking Alyssa up.

She opens her eyes and sees her younger brother smile at her. "SHE LIVES!" He shouts jumping on her bed.

"Slow down cowboy, where's Sam and Frodo?" She asks sitting up.

"Reuniting with the Fellowship." He replies.

"How long have we been out?" She asks him.

"A couple of days." He says. "Aly?" He asks.

"Yeah?" She asks. When he doesn't say anything she looks at him. He isn't looking at her and is wringing his hands. She sighs and says "I'm going to miss you little brother." She says.

He looks up and she sees tears in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you too big sis, even though I am bigger than you." He says attempting to joke.

"Only physically." She replies hugging him.

"You'll have fun won't you? In Valinor?" He asks.

"Of course." She says. "And I'll live forever."

"And marry some elf." He says.

"Then come little children." She replies talking about childhood joke they came up with in the orphanage.

"I'll take thee away." He says smiling.

"Is that a song?" A voice asks. The two turn to see Pippin and Merry in the doorway.

"Yes, yes it is." Ryan says moving on the bed so the two can fit.

"We used to sing it when we were kids." Alyssa says.

"Can you sing it?" Pippin asks.

"Pippin, she just woke up." Merry scolds, hitting his cousin.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Alyssa replies.

"Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows

Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And  
The Sorrows  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And  
Passions

Hush Now Dear Children  
It Must Be This Way  
Too Weary Of Life And  
Deceptions  
Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And  
The Quiet

Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows."

"That was very dark." Legolas says as he, Aragorn, and Legolas come in the room.

"Our childhoods were very dark." Alyssa and Ryan say at the same time. They look at each other and smile sadly at each other.

"You did well Alyssa. You got Sam and Frodo to Mt. Doom." Gandalf says walking in with Sam and Frodo.

"Actually Sam got me to Mt. Doom. I nearly went crazy in Shelob's cave." She replies much to Sam's pink cheeks.

"I bet you were close to crawling in a corner crying." Ryan says laughing.

"Close, I got the whimpering part down." She says laughing along with him.

"She got me away before the orks could get us." Sam says.

"Eh I tried moving him, but you know those hobbit creatures. They're so small and you'd think they'd be light but no, they eat so much they weigh a ton." Alyssa says causing everyone to laugh.

"What now?" Pippin asks.

"Now, it is the return of the king." Alyssa and Ryan say looking at Aragorn.

"I believe you two are correct. Now time to let Frodo, Sam, and Alyssa rest." Gandalf says ushering everyone but Ryan out.

"I'll see ya later Ry." Alyssa says as she kisses her brother's cheek.

"Adios mi hermana." He replies, also kissing her cheek and leaving her to rest.

* * *

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." Gandalf says as he places the crown on Aragorn's head. Aragorn stands up and turns to the people, who clap and cheer.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn says causing the people to cheer and clap even more. He then starts to sing Elendil's oath.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien.  
Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar  
tenn' Ambar-metta!"  
(_Out if the great sea to Middle Earth I am come.  
In this place I will abide, and my heirs,  
unto the end of the world._)

"_Are you crying?_" Ryan asks Alyssa incredulously.

"_No! I just have something in my eye._" Alyssa replies wiping her eyes.

"_I won't say anything._" Ryan says.

"_Have I mentioned you're the best brother ever?_" She asks him.

"_Nope._" He says smirking.

"_Well, you are._" She says.

Ryan doesn't say anything because Aragorn and Arwen are walking towards them and the Hobbits who are next to them. They all bow.

"My friends, you bow to no one." Aragorn says. The hobbits stand up but Alyssa and Ryan stay down. "Nor the two of you." Aragorn says to the siblings.

"But milord, we have done nothing." Ryan says.

"But you have, you gave people hope when they needed it most." Aragorn says as they and all the people bow to the hobbits and the siblings.

"_You're blushing._" Ryan says to her.

"Shut it." She says aloud, causing Aragorn to laugh seeing as how he has been privy to the other times she's spoken aloud as such.

* * *

**Thank you to Seriya Silvermist, horseyyay, and Olympic Gold Penguin for reviewing! And thanks to Olympic Gold Penguin for suggesting the song!**

**now, songs: **

**Come little children**

** Lord of the Rings - The Journey to the Grey Havens**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here's the last chapter. I might do an epilogue of when Ryan sails with Sam, Legolas, and Gimli. But I don't know.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Tell me again lad, where are we going?" Bilbo asks Frodo as they ride in a carriage.

"To the harbor Bilbo. The elves have accorded you a special honor. A place on the last ship to leave Middle Earth." Frodo replies as his uncle rests against him.

"Frodo, any chance of seeing that old Ring of mine again? The one I gave you?" Bilbo asks.

"I'm sorry uncle. I'm afraid I lost it." Frodo says looking away.

"Oh, pity." Bilbo sighs. "I would have liked to have held it one last time."

* * *

"Oh! Well here is a sight I have never seen before." Bilbo says as the hobbits and Gandalf walk forward.

"I did not think so Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." A voice says coming up behind them.

"I do not know you. Tell me, who are you?" Bilbo asks.

"I am Alyssa, a girl form a distant land." She replies bowing.

"The power of the three rings is ended. The time has come for the dominion of men." Lady Galadriel says as they all turn to look at the three elves.

"I Aear cân ven na mar." (_The sea calls us home._) Elrond says.

Bilbo smiles as Elrond spreads his arms open towards him. "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure." He replies. He walks towards the ship and Elrond puts his arm around him protectively as they walk onto the ship. Galadriel smiles at them and gets on the ship. Frodo watches intensely then Celeborn also boards the ship.

Ryan turns away from them all towards his sister. "I will miss you so very much." He says with tears in his eyes.

"Not all tears are an evil. Sometimes Ry, they say so much more than words ever can. I will miss you." She says hugging him as his tears fall, joining with hers.

"Must you always steal people's lines?" He asks choking.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't." She says.

"What's going to happen to you?" He asks her.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn offered for me to stay with them. Lord Elrond also said I could live with him and his wife. Of course until I get on my feet which means until I get married, if I get married." She says.

"You will." He says.

"All those years ago, in the orphanage, you're the reason I'm still alive. We've been there for each other for so long it is time for us to live our own lives." She holding onto him, not yet ready to let go.

"I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There."

She sings into his ear.

"You'll be safe, right?" She asks him.

"Always." He whispers.

"I have to go Ry." She says seeing everyone watching them.

"No." He chokes out loudly.

"Go on Ry. It's time for you to go on your own." She says, tears streaming down her face. He slowly withdraws his arms so that she is holding his arms.

"Live your life like we never got to. We might yet see each other again. Goodbye my brother, my keeper." She says kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye my sister, my keeper." He says repeating the farewell they used whenever they were put in separate families.

She smiles at him and says goodbye to the hobbits before following Frodo and Gandalf onto the ship.

"Name one of your kids after me!" She yells to him as she stands next to lady Galadriel.

"I will!" He shouts back as the ship starts sailing.

"Lay down your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling. You have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now. Dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling from across a distant shore.  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping.

What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea, a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.  
And all will turn to silver glass.  
A light on the water, all souls pass.

Hope fades into the world of night  
Through shadows falling out of memory and time.  
Don't say we have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling. You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping.

What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea, a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water, grey ships pass  
Into the West."

She sings as the ship leaves the harbor and goes into open sea, tears on her face.

* * *

**Thank you to all(three) of you that stayed with me! Thank you so much!**

**Song(s):**

**I'm Already There by Lonestar**

**Into the West by Annie Lennox**


	13. Epilogue

**Okie dokie, here's the epilogue. Not much, just something I wrote really quick.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Year 120 of the fourth age –

"Aren't you excited?" Samwise Gamgee asks Ryan as they stand together on the bow of the ship, heading west.

"More than you know." Ryan replies watching the sunset.

"We'll get to see Frodo again and of course your sister, Alyssa. I wonder how she is doing." Sam says.

"You and I both master Samwise. We haven't seen her in 123 years." Ryan says.

"Don't you worry laddie, your sister hasn't forgotten about you." Gimli says walking towards them with Legolas following.

"Your sister would never forget you." Legolas says.

"I am not worried." Ryan says.

"Yes you are. You're worried that your sister has forgotten you and that she now has a family and no longer needs ya." Gimli says.

"Okay only a little. But if you ever tell her that I will personally kill you, all of you." Ryan says.

"I am sure ya will laddie." Gimli says.

"Mmhhmm, I will." He says. "Just keep your eyes on that horizon and we'll see our loved ones soon." He says.

* * *

"Nana, Ryan is chasing me with bugs." A little girl says running up to a young woman.

"Have you thought of chasing him with your dolls?" Alyssa asks smirking, knowing her son hates them.

"Diola lle, nana!" (Thank you) The little girl shouts, running to get her dolls.

"You are welcome." Alyssa replies watching her daughter chase off after her brother.

"Must you encourage her?" A deep voice says behind her. She spins to find her husband standing there smiling at her.

"Of course! That is what I did with my brother." She says smirking at him.

"Tell me Melamin (My love) did you torture your brother half as much as your daughter tortures your son?" He asks walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Nay, much more. Being a seer means I knew what everyone was going to say before they did, so I use to steal their lines just as they were about to say them. It drove my brother crazy. I used to talk in third person when we were younger, that drove him crazy too. At least until I got him to try, then we did it together and drove people around us crazy." Alyssa says laughing.

"And pray tell Melamin, what is third person?" He asks with a confused but none the less amused with the way his wife speaks.

"Alyssa likes this, Alyssa likes that. That Melamin is talking in third person." Alyssa says pecking his lips before pulling out of his embrace and picking up the basket of clothing.

"You miss your brother don't you?" He asks taking the basket from her.

"Of course, he is the only family I ever had. We were always together except for when we were put into different families. When we said goodbye and parted 123 years ago, it almost killed us." She says following him to their beach house, before stopping on the walk and looking towards the ocean, Middle Earth. "I wish very much to see him." She says.

"I know Meleth, come; our children are going to kill each other." He says before walking into the house, Alyssa following.

"Alacië, come and help me with dinner please." Alyssa says to her daughter as she chops vegetables.

"Yes nana." Alacië says as she puts down her doll and goes into the kitchen to help her mother. "Will you sing nana?" She asks as she stands on a stool.

"Ever close your eyes  
Ever stop and listen  
Ever feel alive  
And you've nothing missing  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on

Let the rain fall down  
Everywhere around you  
Give into it now  
Let the day surround you  
You don't need a reason  
Let the rain go on and on

What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child

Only take the time  
From the helter skelter  
Every day you find  
Everything's in kilter  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on

Every summer sun  
Every winter evening  
Every spring to come  
Every autumn leaving  
You don't need a reason  
Let it all go on and on."

"Nana, am I a wild child?" Ryan asks.

"Well, you are just like your uncle so, yes, you are." Alyssa replies smiling.

"I can see a little of your Naneth in you which means you are even more so." Fëaranion says walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, I am rational, that is what my name means is it not?" Alyssa asks laughing.

"That would be more irrational." He says smirking at her.

"Alright mister, what does that mean about you? You married me!" She says.

"Yes, now I am stuck with you for all of eternity." He says sighing.

"Ha-ha very funny." Alyssa says throwing a tomato at him.

* * *

"How did you sleep last night master dwarf?" Ryan asks Gimli as said dwarf walks up to him at the bow. The two are the only ones awake.

"I am well, how about you?" Gimli replies.

"I miss my sister, my wife, and my children." Ryan says sighing.

"You will see your sister soon, I'd say this afternoon." Gimli says smoking his pipe.

"Yes, I will." Ryan says, looking at the horizon. "She sang a song as the ship sailed. She sang it before that but it seemed more fitting then whenever she would sing it." Ryan says, needing to talk about his sister. "When she would talk, people wouldn't really listen to her, but when she sang, everything, from people to animals to nature, would stop and listen. At night I would hear her voice, singing to me. I'd sing the songs she sang to my children whenever they weren't feeling well, or when they were scared. I've missed her so much." He says leaning against the railing.

"I know you have lad, in some way everyone who met her has missed her, her presence and her voice." Gimli says, not really knowing what to say. "What was this song she sang?" He asked.

"'Into the west', as the ship was sailing, she sang it." Ryan says.

"Perhaps she will sing it to us." Legolas says as he walks up.

"She sang it to your guys the first night you all met her." Ryan says.

"And we will hear it again." Gimli says with conviction.

"You just want to hear her sing." Ryan says smirking.

"We all do." Sam says as he too, walks up.

"Soon, very soon." Ryan says looking towards the horizon.

* * *

"Legolas, Gimli, and Sam are sailing west." A voice says to Alyssa as she sits on the shore with a book, looking at the horizon more than the book.

"I know, after all, it has been one-hundred and twenty-three years since we have sailed." Alyssa replies as Lord Elrond sits down next to her.

"You miss your brother." He says, not a question but a statement.

"Yes." She replies, again looking at the horizon.

"He is coming." He says, causing Alyssa's head to snap towards him.

"What? He is coming?" She asks sharply, with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Yes, my Adar has told me so." He replies looking at her.

"When? When will they get here?" She demands, on the verge of tears.

"Now." Is all he says as he stands and walks towards his and Celebrían's home.

Alyssa jumps up and starts running towards the docks. She passes her home and hears Alacië calling for her, but she keeps on running. On the horizon she can see a ship, getting closer and closer. But still she is not there to meet it. Her legs feel like lead, barely moving no matter how hard she pushes, still the ship get's closer, and closer still. She can barely breathe as she runs on the street. Passing elves as she goes; some familiar like Galadriel and Celeborn, Fëapoldië and Vorindië, her parent-in-laws, and some not familiar.

No matter how hard she tries, she doesn't move any faster. She can barely see for the pools of tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. The ship is about to dock, yet she cannot reach the docks fast enough. Sam get's off first and hugs Frodo tightly, next is Legolas, who hugs his father followed by Gimli, then the twins, Elladan and Elrohir who go to their mother. Lastly is Ryan, searching the crowd of elves. Yet she is not there. Desperately, she calls out to him, "Ryan!" causing his head to turn towards her.

* * *

Ryan steps off of the grey ship and searches for Alyssa but cannot find her in the crowd. He keeps searching until he hears a cry from the distance, a choked cry that he recognizes. "Ryan!" He turns his head to look and sees his older sister running towards him. He can see how desperate she is, he can also see the tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Alyssa!" He shouts as she gets nearer, and starts running towards her. The crown separates, allowing the two siblings to get to each other.

Alyssa's legs give out just as she reaches him, causing him to catch her by the arms and pull her into his embrace. He hugs her tightly, feeling her tears through his tunic. He pulls away slightly and cups her cheek in his hand. "At last we are together again, my sister, my keeper." He says smiling brightly.

"At last we are together again, my brother, my keeper." She replies, using the same greeting they used when they got back together from being in separate families. "I have missed you!" She cries, hugging him tightly, not letting go.

As did I! Don't think you could get rid of me forever mi hermana." He says, joking with her.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been called that?" She says pulling back but not letting go. "At last, you are home. Come on, you have to meet my family!" She exclaims suddenly, pulling him towards her home, where her husband and kids are walking from.

Ryan looks towards the horizon then at his sister. "Into the west." He whispers as he follows his sister towards her family, now his. "It's good to be home." He tells her.

"Home is where the heart is." She replies just as a young boy and girl crash into her legs.

* * *

**Kay-kay? So what ya'll think? Tel me, tell me, tell me!**

**Thank you to Silvermist, horseyyay, gold penguin, and arknox443275 for reviewing the last two chapters, even if it was just a question.**

**And thank you to Silvermist, horseyyay, and gold penguin for staying throughout the story! Thanks!**

**And now song(s):**

**Wild child by Enya**

**and listen to**

**Into the west by Annie Lennox!**


End file.
